Neokosmites
Οι Neokosmites είναι μια ομάδα που συμμετέχει στο ελληνικό πρωτάθλημα του Basketsim. Ανήκει στο χρήστη giannakis1984. Club History Season 1 In season 1 neokosmites finished on 3. place in 3.2 and were eliminated in 9. round of national cup. Season 2 In season 2 neokosmites won league 3.2 and were eliminated in 2. round of national cup. Season 3 In season 3 neokosmites won league 2.1 and were eliminated in 1. round of national cup. Season 4 In season 4 neokosmites finished on 5. place in A1 and were eliminated in 6. round of national cup. Season 5 In season 5 neokosmites finished on 3. place in A1 and won the National Cup of Greece. Season 6 In season 6 neokosmites finished on 8. place in A1, were eliminated in 2. round of national cup and we were also eliminated in 1. round of Cup Winners Series. Season 7 In season 7 neokosmites won league A1 and were eliminated in 8. round of national cup. Έδρα Οι Neokosmites έχουν σαν έδρα το υπερσύγχρονο και 5 αστέρων κλειστό γήπεδο Neokosmites Arena, συνολικής χωρητικότητας 29.001 θέσεων. Αξέχαστοι Αγώνες 21.02.2009 -\- neokosmites - Olympiakos B.C. 121 : 61 http://img195.imageshack.us/img195/3936/basketsimcombasketballm.png 16.06.2009 -\- dream_tim - neokosmites 96 : 97 http://img193.imageshack.us/img193/3936/basketsimcombasketballm.png Roster Team's and Players' Records Teams' records: Most points scored: 125 vs. neapoli beach Most points received: 109 vs. Panathinaikos B.C. Least points scored: 48 vs. Lido BC Least points received: 46 vs. BC Nineone Highest win: 122 - 48 vs. zoyzoynakia Highest loss: 50 - 86 vs. korkolides ---- On 30.06.2009 club sold Natan Sveistrup for a record amount of 12.924.799 €.. On 14.07.2009 club bought Ričards Feteris for a record amount of 15.747.313 € ---- Players' records: Most points in match : Spyridon Anninos - 52 Most 3-pointers in match : Juan Scales - 9 Most rebounds in match : Prokopios Lazardis - 24 Most assists in match : Epameinondas Karahi - 12 Most steals in match : Xander Argyra - 6 Most blocks in match : Yanni Xasmouritos - 2 Most turnovers in match : Xander Argyra - 9 Best rating in match : Spyridon Anninos - 60 Rival Teams Olympiakos B.C. Bot team no.000 Player's statements *Juan Scales : Monaxos really enjoyed my performance...50rating was quite pleasing for him!! ;)) *Nikos Eleftheratos : When i grow up,i want to be like Anninos!!! *Spyridon Anninos : Magic Johnson said that i am better than him....rating 60???i can do better ;) *Prokopios Lazardis : There is only one team in this world...yep..you got that right...NEO-KO-SMI-TES!!! ;) *Cameron "El Chapu" Cobas : my dream is to party..party teams like olympiakos and dream team ;) *Yanni Xasmouritos : Many thanks to my manager!! he believes in me...one day i will be the leader of this team!!! *Erazem Solina : i want to get a title..that's why i chose this team!!! *Mauro Giammarinaro : i don't know how long i will stay here...but i will give my best at every game ;) *Tomáš Hrabovský : one day i might be able to play for my country's national team...and i will have to say thanks to my manager for that!!! *Ričards Feteris : Botaki helped a lot to improve as a player!!!! Youth Team Εξωτερικοί σύνδεσμοι Neokosmites - Η σελίδα της ομάδας στο basketsim.com Category:Teams Category:Greek Teams